Host Club Baby
by Blah465
Summary: ***I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB*** I Love Ouran High School Host Club so if you do too this is your story.
1. First Day

p style="color: #222222; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25.5px;"After your dad died your mom enrolled you in a new school. She said she wanted to give you a "Fresh Start" and to "Get you mind off your dad" but truth is nothing could get your mind off him. All you could think about were the times he played catch with you or how he would pet your (h/l) (h/c) hair while your mom read you stories. You got into Ouran by scholarship and a large amount of pity. You refused to wear the frilly dress all the other girls wore so today you wore a school blue flannel and school yellow jeggings. When you got to the school all you heard about during classes was the abandoned Music Room #3. So after Algebra 2 you decide to check it out. It wasn't hard to find. All you had to do was follow the squealing of girls./p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25.5px;"When you opened the door to the music room a warm gust of roses flies around you. The scent of sweets and flowers filled your nostrils. And before you stood seven beautiful men. In the front was a dashing prince-like figure with blonde hair who greeted you. Directly on either side of him were a red headed set of devilishly handsome twins. Behind them was a handsome man in glasses crunching numbers on a calculator. In front of the prince was small boy holding a pink stuffed bunny and next to him a tall man with short black hair crouched next to the boy and wiped frosting off his cheek. The finale boy looked rather feminine with his brown hair in his face. You tiptoed in the room and were left in awe at the furniture. The entire place was beautiful and the people were gorgeous./p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25.5px;"The boy crunching the numbers walked up to you. "My name is Kyoya Ootori. Welcome to the Host Club (y/n) (l/n). The twins over there are Hikaru and Kauru, they are the Little Devil type. The small blonde boy is Honey, the Loli-Shounen type, and standing at his aid is Mori, the Strong, Silent type. Haruhi is our natural type. You may have already met our Prince type, Tamaki and I am the Cool type." He said. "What type would you like to start with?" He asked. You were taken aback, yes they were all very attractive but you were a little more laid back than that. "Um, what about none?" You asked. The room stopped and suddenly everyone was staring at you. "I don't mean to offend anyone but isn't it a little weird." You start. The natural one, Haruhi? Dragged you to the back room. "Look, I know this is all really odd but Kyoya will be pissed if the profits go down so if your not gonna be a costumer, How about you be a host?" She- You mean He asked. The Prince came in followed by Kyoya. "Yes I think a female host would increase profit profoundly." Honey was suddenly clinging to Haruhi. "Then why don't we have Haruhi-chan do it too!" He says. "Wait Haruhi? You're a girl?" You ask. You look around at the hosts and feel a comfort. "I'll do it. I'll be your host." You say and get a smile from everyone./p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25.5px;" /p 


	2. Becoming a Host

p style="color: #222222; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25.5px;"By the time you had all the rules explained to you, you wondered why you agreed to this. Sure the guys are cute. Sure your helping business. But why did you care? Who knows? First rule to becoming a host. You need to have a look that plays the part. The twins took care of that, your once (h/l) (h/c) hair now had black roots an umbrae cyan blue leading to fuchsia tips which you were forced to wear in a ponytail and thanks to Haruhi-Senpai you got out of the make up portion of the day. Second rule? You have to find your type. "She could be the cute type" Hikaru suggested. "But that may be too close to the Boy Lolita type." Kauru supplied. After more of these ideas and shut downs Kyoya-Senpai dismissed everyone to figure out my type for himself. He circled you at first and once he was in front of you he smiled. "You'll be the Artistic type." He wrote something down on him notepad while you stood agape. "What makes you think I'm artistic?" You say trying to sound offended. Truth was you were very artistic. Anyone who came into your room could see it. The arts was a major talent, skill and fascination of yours. Kyoya smiles at you, pushing his glasses up. "You walk with a bounce in your step suggesting that you're on your feet a lot, your heel almost never touches the ground suggesting you took ballet as a child, your pants pocket has many triangular imprints on it showing that you write music by playing the guitar, and your fingers are nimble enough to play any instrument you wished but they are calloused suggesting you create works of art such as a painting and/or literature." He looks at you with his charcoal eyes, clearly please with himself as you stand in awe. He just described you to a T. "Am I correct? Or shall we try again?" He asks, still way too confident in himself. You gain your composure and nod in reluctance. "That is correct" You say simply and leave to move on to the last stepping stone to becoming a host. Mentorship. br /br /p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25.5px;"***A/N: Thank You so much to those of you reading. I hope you liked this chapter I wasn't sleeping well and made it at like 3-4 o'clock in the morning so I'm hoping it's not crap. Thank you so much. I didn't know what you wanted to do for our type so I just used my talent and am hoping that's alright with you. Also what do you guys think about falling in love with Kyoya cause I think from there's some Chemistry. Tell me what you think in the comments below.***/p 


	3. Bossanova

p style="color: #222222; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25.5px;"*Short Chapter*/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25.5px;"Training was rough and you really don't think you could stand another date simulation. When you were ready to leave a tall boy with red hair and crimson-brown eyes walked in and was taken a back. "Oh! Bossanova how nice of you to stop by." Tamoki said "It's Kasanoda." He says. "I'm here for my session with Haruhi. Who's this? Late session as well." He points to you. You don't like it when people talk about you like you're not there. "I am (y/n). A new hostess. And you must be Ritsu Kasanoda. I have to admit I expected different." you say and he flares up a little. "Now listen here you-" His angry scowls are dragged away by Mori-senpai. "Do you have to agitate the guests?" Kyoya asks pushing up his glasses. You didn't even realize he had come in the room. "If he has a question for me he should ask ME" you said simply and Kyoya chuckles. "Of course." he says. "Now I suggest you go home before this session is over. Would you like me to escort you home?" He asks. You wouldn't mind walking home alone but you really liked spending time with Kyoya. He seemed to be the only sane one around here. "Sure I would love to." you say and you head out the /br /p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25.5px;"***A/N: Sorry for the short chapter I've been so busy. Next week I'll be camping so I won't be able to update at all but I'll update the minute I get back.***/p 


	4. Home Again

p style="color: #222222; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25.5px;"On the way to your house you and Kyoya talk about various subjects mostly revolving around the arts which you felt like you could talk a storm about but Kyoya didn't seem to mind you were just rounding the corner to your house when Kyoya asked if he could come in for some tea. You were taken a back mostly because you found yourself to be quite annoying and if there were a way to run away and never listen to yourself again, lets face it, you'd go in a heart beat./p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25.5px;""What kind of tea would you prefer? Traditional, peppermint, lemon grass?" you ask as you take two small cups out of the wooden cupboard in which your small family had temporarily put all of them. Kyoya ponders your question. It was a simple question but you enjoyed watching him take in every aspect./p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25.5px;""I suppose I could use some peppermint, seeing as it helps prevent colds and nasal congestion." He says plainly, making you laugh. " What's so funny?" He inquires/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25.5px;""You're so serious about everything. It's kind of adorable" you say and you almost don't see the little bit of blush rising in his cheeks./p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25.5px;""All aspects need to be examined thusly. And anything you ask needs even more consideration." He says and you feel yourself blush. "You're really quite brilliant you know." He says pouring himself a cup of tea. He glances at you and his glasses shimmer./p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25.5px;"When he finishes his cup he asks you something quiet alarming. "So logically speaking, you've spent sometime with each of the hosts, I was thinking of pairing you with someone?" He begins and you consider for a moment. "My question for you would have to be," He traps you with your back facing the corner of your counter. "Would you like to be paired with me?" He asks inches from you. You try not to breath in case your breath smells and you just nod. "Good" he said. Walking away. "I'll see you tomorrow (y/n)"br /br /p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25.5px;"***A/N:I hope you like what I have sorry again for the shortness I'll try to write a long one soon. Also if you have any suggestions feel free to message me***/p 


	5. New Partners

p style="color: #222222; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25.5px;"You got to the Host Club early today hoping you and Kyoya could talk about this new partner ship and you show up soaking wet. "Don't you have an umbrella?" Hikaru said /"Well how about next time you give me a little warning a-" you are cut off by Kyoya's hand on your waist with a towel in the /"(Y/n) your shivering. Can I get you anything?" He asks, this was so out of character for him and a thought creeped into your mind for the thousanth time that day- Is there anyone cuter than Kyoya?- br /"N-no I'm f-fine" you chatter. Despite your protests Kyoya makes you hot cocoa. Once you warmed up you felt obligated to thank /"No need. Now about this partnership, we have to act like we're romantically involved," he says and you almost choke. "What people want is to think we're off limits and they'll pay more so they can split us themselves." br /"That's terrible" you saybr /"That, my dear, is business" he says pushing up his glasses and you hear two costumers come in and apparently Kyoya does too because he grabs hold of your waist with one hand and cups your face with the other like he was about to kiss you. Two gasps sound as the costumers see you together and Kyoya jumps away from you like he did something wrong. emHe's a good actor /emyou thought to your self then followed by one more thought: emThis is not gonna be easy./em/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25.5px;"***A/N: sorry for not updating I haven't had computer access lately. This was a make up chapter. I'm sorry if its bad I was gonna sleep but I chose to update so I hope it's not too bad./p 


	6. Walks and Kisses

After the appointments were over Kyoya beckoned you and as the last few costumers filed out he pulled you close and whispered in your ear "Can you blush?" You were taken aback "What?" You asked. "I need you to giggle and blush" he said you giggled but couldnt blush on command. Noticing your delema Kyoya held your face in his hand and kisses your forehead. As planned you went beat red and heard mutters of fangirl giggles. "Let me walk you home." He said grabbing your bag. "Sure" you say following him out the door "wasnt asking" he said so for the second day Kyoya voluntarily walked you home.

*A/N: Sorry it's so short I didn't mean to make it hella short like a fish but that's just what happened.*


	7. Fear the Kiss

p style="color: #222222; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25.5px;"***A/N: So sorry for not updating things have been really hectic, I don't even know if I spelled that right. Anyway my phone's been out for a few weeks and my tablet's being temper mental. So here's a new one. Once again so sorry for the wait.***/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25.5px;" /p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25.5px;"You found yourself glancing at Kyoya periodically until you got to a bench where he simply stopped and sat down. "Your staring." He said simply. "Why?" he demanded. "I-I don't know." you said. "I do." He said startling you. "You're uncomfortable with a current situation right? And you think that you have feelings for me." he said "Now wait just a minute" You said getting a bit of courage. "Just because I'm a bit uneasy doesn't mean I have feelings for you! Don't be so egotistical." You say and he looks at you in suprise before gaining his composure. "My apologies, (Y/N), I guess I was just assuming without the proper investigation." He said. "What made you assuming I felt something today?" you said and you hear him mumble something. "What?" you asked and he said it a little louder. "Because I did." He looked at you from wear he sat and you were dumb struck. "Kyo..." you said almost like a moan. "I-I -" You started but were interrupted when He stood and kissed you passionately. You gasped inwardly. He was kissing you. This wasn't a dream this was happening. Before you could kiss him back he pulled away and quickly left in the other direction. emWhat just happened? /emyou thought. And started walking home before you could over think it./p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25.5px;" /p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25.5px;"***A/N: So I Was gonna make this a filler but I guess I just love writing because my creative juices just started going and then BAM Kiss. I guess I just surprise myself. I like to Fuck with my own mind so hope you liked it. I'm thinking about doing more fanfics like this so if you guys have any requests comment or message me and I'll dedicate my first chapter to you.***/p 


	8. Host Complications

p style="color: #222222; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25.5px;"***A/N: Sorry! My internet provider sucks and it's so slow and I;v had so many complications I love you and am so sorry for the short chapter but I'm risking my neck for you lovelies so be greatful***/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25.5px;"You didn't know what to do the next day going through your classes was like counting the minutes until you had to see Kyoya and you knew you were expected to talk to him about the kiss you had shared. You felt so conflicted. Of course you were happy and giggly on the inside but the thought of a relationship in the Host Club was frightening. You supposed you ought to let it happen but the closer you got to the music room the more you felt like fleeing. You hide your head but he still sees you./p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25.5px;""Y/N, can we talk?" He asked. "Of course" You said shaking a bit. "Can we not talk about that kiss right now. I do want to discuss it butem /emI don't think work is the place for it." He said cooly. "I'll walk you home after your appointments and we can discuss it on our walk." Kyoya was so calm and you envied him for it. "Sure. Yeah that'd be great." You said leaving him to his work. emThat was a close one /emyou thought./p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25.5px;"The end of the day came quicker than you wanted it to and Kyoya didn't take any breaks to open up his mouth. "I assume you'll want to start a relationship right away since that would be the logical thing to do but considering the way you're looking at me I guess that for once my judgement was wrong." He said looking hurt. "Well, I'm just a little confused. I've never done this." You said, it was true he was your first- whatever he was- and it scared you. He grabbed your hand and looked at you through warm eyes. "I want to teach you." He said "I-" he cuts you off with a kiss. Powerful and firm "(y/n) I want to be with you. We won't tell anyone if you don't want to I just want to walk you home and to kiss you goodnight." he said leaving you speechless. "Do you accept my offer." He asks. All you can do is nod./p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25.5px;" /p

When you arrive at the host club the next day Tamaki glares at you. "This is your fault isn't it." he remarked firmly taking you by surprise. "I don't know what your talking about." You say genuinely confused. "Kyoya gave his two weeks notice." he says. "WHAT!" you exclaim looking around the room for Kyoya and find him to be missing. "He said he 'didn't want to risk losing you'" Tamaki explained. "You really didn't know" He looked at you attentively. You really wanted to be alone. "Hold all my appointments for me, will you? Thanks." You head out and Kyoya catches you on your way out. "What are you doing? Don't you have Host Club things to do?" He questions. "Not right now." you say walking in the opposite direction. You were furious.

***A/N: Finally got myself a laptop. Srry for the wait. Life sucks. Anyway I thought I'd ruin your lives cause it's hard to write too many happy moments. Love you Dearies!***


End file.
